<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Snuggle by Distractivate, olive2pod (olive2read)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974219">[podfic] Snuggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate'>Distractivate</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod'>olive2pod (olive2read)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beware the Ides of Starch!, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Laundry, M/M, My First Podfic, My Last Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Troll!Patrick, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is determined to win the laundry standoff...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Snuggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the following prompt from 8jodaiko: David and Patrick are in a stand-off. Both are refusing to do the laundry.  David has an endless supply of clothes so he is fine. Patrick, on the other hand, is running low on options.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
</p>
</div><h6>Podfic</h6><p><b>Length:</b> 3:01</p><p><b>Streaming:</b><br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p><b>Download:</b> right-click &amp; save: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/nspxb6x4kjom766/snuggle%20by%20distractivate.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><b>File Size:</b> 2.86 MB (mp3)<br/>
<br/>
Edited by olive2read<br/>
</p>
<h6>Cover Art</h6><p>by Distractivate</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the Week 1 Rope Them In Challenge!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>